Ch. 290 - The Swiss Knife
Ch. 289 - Quest for Santa Ch. 291 - Border Land CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. To Verbier Travel to Airborne Snowmobile Find 12 hidden objects in Airborne Snowmobile 2. Heat Wave Place 4 Pit of Fire in the Garden 3. Seriously Uncool Return to Rope Car Interior Find 12 hidden objects in Rope Car Interior 4. Loop Landing Travel to Winter Warmth Time Loop Match 12 details in Winter Warmth Time Loop 5. Gumball Run Have 3 Cable Car Gumball in the Garden Upgrade 1 Pit of Fire to Level 2 6. The Accomplice Return to Whitehorse Ski Trail Find 12 hidden objects in Whitehorse Ski Trail 7. Dead End Travel to Rescue Team Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Rescue Team Time Warp 8. Get to the Chopper Travel to Verbier Chalet Find 12 hidden objects in Verbier Chalet 9. Numbers Travel to The Winter Biker Paradox Find 6 differences in The Winter Biker Paradox 10. Cable Car Gum Upgrade 1 Cable Car Gumball to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pit of Fire to Level 3 11. Swiss Chills Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 290 scenes Have 1 Verbier Cabin in the Garden 12. Complete the Make Tent Collection Collect the Small Tent and place it in your Garden 13. Warm Cabin Upgrade 1 Verbier Cabin to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cable Car Gumball to Level 3 14. Skier's Cabin Upgrade 1 Verbier Cabin to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Verbier Cabin to Level 5 15. Build the Cable Car Mountain Complete the Cable Car Mountain Wonder 16. Cars do Fly Upgrade the Cable Car Mountain to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Airborne Snowmobile Earn 2 stars in Airborne Snowmobile! 3 Star Winter Warmth Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Winter Warmth Time Loop! 3 Star Rescue Team Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Rescue Team Time Warp! 3 Star Verbier Chalet Earn 3 stars in Verbier Chalet! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 290 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 290 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 290 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:To Verbier Ch.290/S.1 - Airborne Snowmobile Quincy figured it out! He knows how Santa's sleigh dropped from the sky on Christmas eve. The footage that you're about to see is grainy. But it gives us some clues on the recent incident involvint Santa. Where was it shot? The tape reads, *Verbier*. Verbier, Switzerland. Someone fired a Pulse Cannon at the sleigh from there and then sped off in a snowmobile. The scene looks straight out of a Bond movie, Quincy. Snow-capped mountains, snowmobiles, skiers with guns - the necessary elemets of one of those flicks from the Roger Moore ear. Throw in a bald megalomaniac with more than a passing interest in cats, and we are good to roll! We've to investigate further. Pack you bags. Wheels up in thirty, Agent. Quest:Seriously Uncool Ch.184/S.4 - Rope Car Interior Anybody cope? I'm already at Verbier. I can't deploy Time Jump here for some odd reason. The worst part is that we don't know who is messing with us, and our plans for the New Year party. Push those plans all the way back to the end of the queue, Enrique. Already done. But it's seriously uncool to have both our Christmas and New Year parties receiving surgical strikes from the bad guys. Richard has reached Verbier and has instantly been locked in a Time Loop. You need to go and help him. And why should it be me? Because you are seated right next to the Time Machine now. Shooting down the sleigh was a distraction. Something big is going down here and the attack on Santa was meant to keep us busy. Quest:Loop Landing Ch.290/S.2 - Winter Warmth Time Loop This is totally wrong! How can I land right into a Time Loop? Anybody needs saving at the moment?I thought I heard a call for help. Will you just get on with the job of getting me out of here, Enrique? Save the witty banter for later! The Time Loop was triggered right before you arrived. That's not random. It took you all this time to figure that out? Of course, it isn't random! Raymond is oddly silent about all of this. Hasn't the got anything to add at all? I was expecting a handful of brickbats and insights. Quest:The Accomplice Ch.95/S.2 - Whitehorse Ski Trail I've been busy with a couple of Senior Council meetings. But Quincy has given me a quick overview of the case. On the grid, we've found the position from which the cannon was fired and the scanners indicate that someone is still at that spot. He must be the accomplice of the guy who sped off on the snowmobile. But why was he left behind? You know what we are going to do right now, don't you? We nab the accomplice. We question him maybe, just maybe, he can lead us to his friends. I'm coming to Verbier. I must speak to this man and do a thorough interrogation. Quest:Dead End Ch.290/S.3 - Rescue Team Time Warp What if Raymond needs back-up? I'll meet up with him at the vantage point. Enrique, what are you doing here? You don't think I can handle one mercenary on my own? I thought you could use my help. It's always better to be cautious and not to be outnumbered. You've already cost us a lot with your pointless presence here and now you are lecturing me. Stay here, Enrique. That's an order. I came here for a reason and I intend to do this job myself. Dead end. Literally. What? You said he was alive when you checked the scanners! He was shot, Enrique. And he bled out. I couldn't get any information from him. But I managed to secure this from his wallet. The address to a chalet in Verbier. Hmm... what now? I should put on the delivery guy outfit? Quest:Get to the Chopper Ch.290/S.4 - Verbier Chalet Raymond wants to take the lead on the chalet breach. I don't have a good feeling about any of this. Surveillance suggests that a Time Crystal is inside the chalet and I detect at least four hostiles, armed and dangerous. Time Jumps don't work here, Quincy. So what do we do? What's the plan again? We need a chopper and Enrique must do the longest jump he has ever done, from the balcony of that chalet. Wait, I was supposed to be the delivery guy. Jumping off the balcony was never part of the plan! You go in as the delivery guy, knock down a couple of those boys, collect the Time Crystal adn jump from the balcony. I don't see the complication. Next time, I'll fly the chopper! You almost got me killed, Raymond! What can I say? That was tremendous. We got what we came for, the Time Crystal is with us now. Did we get what we came for? We came all this wau to collect a Time Crystal and we are leaving, conveniently ignoring the big picture? Quest:Numbers Ch.290/S.5 - The Winter Biker Paradox Didn't a lot of things go terribly wrong in this mission? And why do I feel like Raymond is brushing over the crucial details? You're not alone, Enrique. Even I feel the same about Raymond. He didn't even bother to find out who those people were. And the accomplice *died* once Raymond found him! We'll have to dig deeper once we get back to the Time Manor, after the New Year party. Lulu is playing host again and has picked up a pub for us to celebrate. Why a pub? She could've chosen a resort instead. You are joining us for the party, right? If you aren't, then I'll have to say *Happy New Year* right now! Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 290